


Sempiternal - Seven Seas

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1489]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony sailed the seven seas. He thinks he is safe from the sirens, but their call is too strong. Can Gibbs save him? Or will Tony be lost forever?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1489]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Sempiternal - Seven Seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/29/2003 for the word [sempiternal](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/29/sempiternal).
> 
> sempiternal[ sem-pi-tur-nl ]  
> adjective Literary.  
> everlasting; eternal.
> 
> This was requested by Appletini as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony sails the seven seas. Though he is bisexual he thinks his preference for men will help him ignore the sirens' calls in this part of the ocean but he fails, and gets mesmerized. Gibbs is a scavenger who picks up treasures left by sailors lured into the sea. His broken heart insures he can't be tempted by their feeble attempts. He sees Tony in trouble and decides to intervene, but can his calls lure Tony to safety? Maybe it's first love so strong it will break the sirens' spell?  
>  **End Prompt**

When Tony first started hearing the sirens’ call, it wasn’t very strong and didn’t compel him at all. He mistakenly thought that meant that his preference for men gave him immunity and continued in the direction that he’d been traveling amongst the seven seas, which incidentally took him closer to the sirens. By the time he realized that he wasn’t immune, he was already under the sirens’ spell and his sailboat was headed for the rocks and cliffs with no way for him to stop it.

He knew he faced sudden death if he crashed into the island in front of him, but he could do nothing to stop his boat. It continued towards the island with an implacable force as if drawn by a pulley. The lure of the sirens' call was so strong that he had to heed it. 

He succumbed to the call. He could do nothing else. He could hear nothing else. Not even his rescuer.

He didn’t even realize he’d been saved until his ship was too far away to hear the sirens’ call anymore. He woke up from what felt like a drug induced fog. “Where am I?”

“Safe.”

“Who are you?”

“Gibbs.”

“Where did you come from?”

“I live near here.”

“How did you survive the sirens?”

“None of your business.”

“Are you a God?”

Gibbs snorted. 

“Then how could you possibly survive their song?”

“What song?”

“You’re not deaf. How could you not hear it? I almost died because of it.”

“Shannon.”

“Who?”

“My wife. She’s gone.”

“That’s terrible. What happened?”

“She left me for someone else. I’ll never trust another woman ever again, no matter how tempting they sound.”

“How could she leave you?”

Gibbs shrugged. He’d asked himself that many times. He still didn’t have an answer to that question.

“Well I won’t make the same mistake she did.”

Gibbs furrowed his brows. “What?”

“I’m not leaving. You’re my good luck charm.”

“Are you crazy? I’m just a scavenger of dead bodies.”

“I’m not dead and it’s thanks to you.”

“I think you’re making a mistake.”

“Well that’s my mistake to make.” Tony grinned.

Gibbs shook his head. “You’re crazy.”

“Have you ever stared death in the face and felt certain it would be the end?”

“Yes.”

“Then you must know what it’s like to be saved at the last moment by someone else.”

Gibbs shook his head. 

“Look. I don’t know why I was lucky enough to be saved, but I’ll repay my debt for however long it takes to find out. Forever, if I must.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“I do. You saved my life. Now, I must save yours.”

“No one comes here. There’s no one to save me from.”

“I will save you from yourself.”

Gibbs shot Tony an are you stupid look.

“I promise that I will save you.”

“Just how do you plan to do that?”

“I don’t know, yet, but I’ll figure it out.”

Gibbs just stared at Tony like he was insane. “I don’t need saving.”

“Sure you do.”

“I’m just fine.”

“Yes, you are.” Tony looked Gibbs up and down, admiring his attractive qualities.

“Stop this bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit. You saved my life. We were destined to be together.”

“This isn’t some fairytale. Life doesn’t work that way.”

“Fairytales aren’t the only place where sempiternal love triumphs.”

“You don’t know me. How can you say you love me? It’s just hero worship. You’ll get over it.”

“Let’s find out.” Tony smiled as he joined Gibbs in steering the ship away from the sirens.

It wasn’t easy, but as time grew on Gibbs smiled more. Tony loved seeing that smile and did everything he could to bring it forth. Soon Shannon was, but a memory. 

Of course, with love filling his heart for Tony, Gibbs still remained immune to the sirens’ call. In fact, Tony gained immunity too now that he’d fallen in love with Gibbs. They worked together as scavengers, taking what they found to make their own boats and sailing them around the island together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
